


Missing You

by coldairballoons (orphan_account)



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Bottom Owen Carvour, Curtwen Smut, Gay AF guys, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Smut, This is what happens when someone who’s asexual tries to write smut, Top Curt Mega, Trans Owen Carvour, Trans Owen Carvour (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: “You’re early.”“I missed you.”More than usual, according to Owen, and he’s determined to show it.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at my grandmother’s house on Easter break...? I regret this but at the same time I don’t. 
> 
> Anyways it’s basically gay smut.

“No, mom, I don’t have a girlfriend.” Curt Mega sighed, pulling his jacket closer to his body. And I never will. His mother frowned, going back to her knitting. 

“Just know, she’s always welcome here!” She continued, gesturing with her needles. “I need grandchildren, Curtis!”

A knock at the door caused Curt to spring up, gladly running over and unlocking it. “Thank god for the distraction.” He mumbled, and once he saw Owen’s face behind the window, he opened it, smiling.

“You’re early.” Curt joked, and Owen smiled. Oh, how he wanted to lean over and kiss Owen right then and there. But he couldn’t. Seemingly ever.

“I missed you.” Owen replied quietly, and DAMN IT, that accent was enough to make him melt. 

“Curtis? Is that Owen?” Owen smiled, calling back, “Yes, Mrs. Mega! Lovely to see you!” 

Curt pulled Owen inside, shutting the door behind them, and stole a quick peck on the cheek before jogging back to the living room. “Owen’s here for a couple weeks and is gonna need a place to stay for the night, he can stay up in my room, if that’s alright.” 

Upon a nod of approval and another smile from the Brit, Curt pulled Owen upstairs to his room, taking his jacket and placing it on the chair before turning and shutting the door behind them. He locked it, then turned back and damn it.

“Curt?” Owen whispered, and he couldn’t help it. Those damn puppy dog eyes were always a weakness.

Curt threw his arms around Owen’s taller frame, pressing their lips together, and Owen couldn’t help but sigh and deepen this kiss. Nearly a month of separation had gotten to them, and Curt allowed himself to be slightly lifted off the ground by the older man, before being placed down once more. 

“Love you.” Curt murmured against his lips before pulling away and walking to his bed, Owen following suit. “So much, babe.” Owen chuckled, kissing his cheek before locking their lips together once more.

“I love you too, darling.” Owen whispered, brushing their lips together and pressing Curt back onto the mattress, crawling on top of him. Curt began fiddling with the buttons on Owen’s shirt, and once he gave up, pulled apart for breath and loosened his tie. 

“Are we gonna do this?” Owen asked, and Curt nodded. 

“That okay?” 

Owen nodded, smiling, and reconnected their lips, pausing only for Curt to slide his T-shirt off. The buttons on Owen’s shirt had finally been undone, and he slid it off as well. Curt ran his fingers over the top surgery scars left even after all these years. Barb had sworn to never tell a soul Owen’s secret, and Curt was forever grateful for that.

Owen sighed, pressing a kiss to Curt’s collarbone. “So gorgeous.” He whispered, and Curt exhaled, blushing. His fingers tried to unbuckle Owen’s belt, but he was too distracted by the Brit’s damn mouth. Owen chuckled once more, pulling back so he could fiddle with the buckle, eventually pulling the belt away and letting Curt unbutton his own jeans.

The two were left in nothing but their boxers, and Curt sighed, pulling Owen over him. “Kiss me?” Curt whispered, and Owen obliged, deepening the light kiss. Curt couldn’t help but groan, bucking his hips up to meet Owen’s. 

Owen sighed, leaning down and palming Curt’s obvious arousal, before tugging down his boxers and stroking him lightly.

“Fuck, Owen.” Curt groaned, biting his lip. He tried to restrain his hips, and Owen’s hand coming to rest at his waist did nothing to help. “Ah, Owen, babe.”

Their lips met again hastily, bruisingly, and maybe it was the time without Owen, maybe it was the arousal that had built since he’d seen the man once more, but Curt felt the familiar knot in his stomach. 

“Mm, ‘m close. So close.” Curt managed, but Owen simply kissed him once more. “Please, I…”

Owen paused his movements, causing Curt to groan in frustration. “More, please, I need…”

The Brit cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. “You need…?” Curt huffed, kissing him quickly. 

“You. Need you.”

Owen obliged, tugging off his boxers as well and straddling Curt once more. “How do you want to do this?” He whispered, and Curt shrugged, flushing.

“Ride me?” Curt offered, and Owen grinned, kissing him once more. “You need prep?” 

“Nah. Already prepped myself.” Owen smirked, running his hands down Curt’s chest. “Before I came over.” 

Curt smiled, guiding Owen’s hips over his own, and slowly, the latter sunk down, groaning softly. “Fuck. Curt.” 

“God, Owen.” Curt whispered, resting his left hand on Owen’s hip, his right tracing to tease his arousal. “Fuck.” 

The two continued the pace, Owen whimpering softly as he sunk down again, and again, until Curt could barely control himself anymore. “Babe. I’m gonna…”

Owen nodded, moaning as Curt hit the most sensitive spot again. “Me… me too.” He whimpered softly as he came, trying not to cry out. “Curt. Curt, Curt.” Owen managed as he clenched around Curt, causing him to reach the same high. 

Owen sighed, slipping off of Curt once he was sure the younger man was done. “Okay?” Curt whispered hoarsely, and Owen nodded eagerly, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s face. 

“More than.”


End file.
